


Sat in Snow

by howmuchpieisleft



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howmuchpieisleft/pseuds/howmuchpieisleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second poem in my series. This is post season 8 - and slightly angsty, but no main character. <br/>I'll try and make my next one happier....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sat in Snow

Cold lips kiss my frozen  
Skin. Feather light and  
Soft. White,  
Dying. Like wings.  
Falling with my wings aflame.  
Lost. Far from home.  
I am cursed by my own,  
Left to wonder over  
This world.  
My broken wings  
Do little to save me.  
They are crushed,  
Burnt, unworthy,  
They cannot carry me  
Home.   
So I sit, in the snow.  
Cold lips kiss my   
Frozen skin.


End file.
